The Perfect Drug
by Stoned Raider
Summary: Yaoi W/V AU Another dark high school fic, Adolescence is hard especially when your out searching for the perfect drug
1. I Got my Head, but my Heads unraveling

****

Author Note: Wow forgot I wrote this, I guess I should post it anyway. It was supposed to be a hella long fic, but I completely forgot the plot, but if I remember I'll write more. BTW AU ahead, plus its supposed to be W/V **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything especially not Trigun 

****

Random Note: I don't like NIN, but I really like The Perfect Drug, that's a tight song 

**The Perfect Drug**

Chapter I

I got my head, but my head is unraveling

The sun was scorching hot. It sent little rays of heat upon the highly populated city. Little beads of sweat trickled down Vash's nose. He brushed them mildly away and continued walking. It would be much nicer if he was in a car with the AC turned up, but he wasn't one to complain. He slowly made his way home ignoring the people that surrounded him. He was used to seeing hookers and pimps on the streets as he walked home from school. He was used to seeing gangs and drug dealers hustling. It was even pretty common to see a gun now and then. The streets of Sacramento were pretty harsh for anyone new to them, but Vash had been living here all his life, he knew how to take it. 

Coming to an intersection Vash waited for the light to turn. He leaned against the light post and took the time to gaze up at the sky. Skyscrapers disappeared in the wisps of charcoal gray clouds. He remembered when the sky used to be blue, so fucking blue, but now it was just a wisp away from being completely black with smoke. He was sure in the country there were still some patches of blue left, but in the city a blotch of blue was a rarity. The thought of how much destruction humanity could cause to their own home saddened him. As his gaze intensified on the sky he heard a shrill voice screaming from one of the alleys. 

Vash usually would have ignored it, but that voice sounded familiar, too familiar. Cautiously he made his way through a swarm of people, following the voice into a narrow alley between a tattoo parlor and a gunsmith. 

On the rough pavement there was a girl who looked no older than 17. Her black hair fell messily over her head and she clutched tightly at her sides. Above her stood two people who seemed to be on the verge of beating her senseless. It took Vash only a couple of seconds to realize the girl on the ground was Meryl Strife. 

"Meryl," he whispered as he rushed past her assailants to look at her injuries. Her breathing was heavy and labored. She struggled to get away from his grip but his soothing voice calmed her down. 

"Shh.. its ok Meryl, its me Vash.." He brushed her hair away from her confused eyes looking down on a bruised and bleeding face. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled angrily at the two people who had hurt his friend. One was a really huge guy. Tall and muscular, probably twice Vash's size. The other was a girl with long raven hair. She had an eye patch on her left eye.

"We were just trying to get our money" replied the raven haired girl casually as she looked Vash up and down. He looked awfully familiar. 

"What money?" he asked struggling to support Meryl's body which was slumped against his.

"Don't you know?" she said leaning against the wall were Vash was located. "You're friend here is one of our best customers" to prove her point she took a clear white bag containing angel dust from Meryl's black jeans. "But she hasn't paid for our service, so we came to ask her nicely when she was planning on paying."

"How much does she owe you?" He asked glancing back and forth between the two drug dealers. He didn't even want to think of what Meryl must have gone through. She was not a perfect student but never in his life did Vash think Meryl would be the type to be addicted to drugs.

"Well, it all depends on you." She said with a broad smirk gracing her elegant features. Despite the eye patch she was quite a sight. Sexy and elegant with a bit of roughness to her. She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully and turned to her partner in crime. They began talking in low voices, to low for Vash to hear.

"Vash.."

"What is it Meryl?" He asked helping her bruised form get up.

"I can't let you pay for me.. It wouldn't be right"

"Don't worry about it, you can pay me back later."

"I just don't think it would be right for.."

The sound of gunshot stopped her mid-sentence.

Whipping around Vash was able to see two forms stumble out of the gunsmith. One was a tall dark haired man, the other a short spiky haired metal freak. 

"Damn E.G, that shit hurt," muttered the dark haired man grasping his arm. A small trickle of blood slid down it.

"That's what you get for fucking with me Wolfwood, told ya I could shot your arm from 50 meters" Replied the spiky haired man. His entire body was covered in piercing and tattoos.

"Whatever man, just wait till my guns are ready I'll bust a cap in your ass from 80 meters" With that he made his way towards the rest of the people in the ally.

"So whats happening here?" He asked gazing from face to face. 

"Were doing business" Dominique replied. "You remember Meryl don't you Wolfwood?" 

Scrutinizing the girl on Vashs arm Wolfwood smiled, "Oh I remember Meryl, one of our best customers."

"That's right and since she is our best customers I think she deserves a discount." The raven girl said smiling thoughtfully.

"How much of a discount?" He asked glancing down at his wound.

"A big one,"

"Just tell me how much money and I'll pay," Vash told her holding Meryl up.

"Ok then, give us $100 and you'll friend wont be in debt." She told him.

"I don't have that amount on me, but if u let me go home I can get it for you." Vash told her.

"No problem," she said smiling sweetly turning towards her left, "Wolfwood?"

"Uh, you swear I don't have other things to do," he muttered walking towards his car. "Well hurry up blondy I don't have all day" he shouted towards Vash who was still struggling with Meryl. The muscular guy who had assaulted Meryl earlier lifted her off Vash and promptly threw her in the back seat of the black 1969 Shelby Mustang. Vash nervously followed him and slid in the front seat next to the guy they called Wolfwood. 

"The things I do for this bitch" muttered Wolfwood before setting into first gear. He turned up his stereo as high as it could legally go before stepping on the pedal and flying out of the driveway. Leaving behind a cloud of smoke and the vibrations of a heavy bass.

"$100, huh, Isn't that a little cheap compared to what she really owes us?" asked E.G from the corner in the alley.

"Did you notice the guy who came to her rescue?" Dominique asked flicking her hair behind her, "He looks exactly like him."

"He did," piped the muscular guy perched on the steps to the gunsmith, "Do you believe its him?"

"I'm almost sure it is…" she said gazing towards the empty lot were graffiti decorations filled a sky of dust. 

TBC

****

End Note: hmmmmm I still don't know were this is going, I know it has to do with drugs and a very evil Knives. This takes place on Earth, and it's basically a what if? Fic. What if Vash and Knives grew up separately and landed on Earth instead. Well anyway if I write chapter 2 I have to go back and re watch Trigun, cuz I forgot pretty much everything, so yea.


	2. Can't keep control cant keep track of wh...

****

The Perfect Drug

Chapter 2 

Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling

The black car raced along the busy streets plowing through traffic. Inside the vehicle the dark haired man was busy fidgeting with his speakers; narrowly avoiding colliding with other cars who were actually abiding the laws. 

"So were do you live?" Wolfwood asked while increasing the volume, which was already loud enough to burst the insides of Vash's eardrums. 

"Um…do you know where Lincoln Park is?" he asked trying to speak over a rather obnoxious rap song.

"Yea!" Wolfwood nodded.

"Well, make a left on the first light from there, and then head straight till you reach Ether Ave!" Vash shouted over the song.

"Oh… I know where you live" Wolfwood said while stopping at a red light. The songs final chorus ended allowing Vash to regain his hearing. "You live in the rich neighborhood," he snickered.

"Yea… I guess." The blonde sighed slowly.

He hated the fact that he was financially well off,while everyone else was suffering. It seemed that every turn he took he saw poverty, it surrounded and entrapped him. He lived his life in a neighborhood barricaded by iron gates in a weak attempt to keep the outside world out. It was an attempt to continue living in a post modern fairy tale, when in reality life was just one huge nightmare. There was no way to ignore that half the people living in this city were homeless, that half of them didn't have anything to eat, or a future to look forward too. It was just the times they were living in.The war was making everyone's life harder. Families lost their loved ones, fathers, brothers, uncles all ripped away from home to fight in a foreign land. Jobs were scarce, and suicide rates were high. It seemed that no one wanted to live anymore, everyone was just giving up. 

And then there was Vash, someone who had grown up his entire life neglecting the world of the streets. Yea, he knew nothing about the world outside his home or school. He knew nothing other than pep rally's and prom. He was naïve, and that's why he believed he could save the world, change it somehow.

Turning around in his seat he glanced back at Meryl. "Are you okay?" 

She nodded silently, her body slumped against the car door. "I'm fine."

"Ok then" he uttered before facing the front once more. It all seemed so surreal, Meryl just didn't look like a drug addict. She was one of his best friends, yet he had completely missed it. He was supposed to know these things. He was supposed to help her out when things got too badly, but he hadn't been there for her; when she obviously needed him the most. 

Another rap song erupted from the speakers, this one not as annoying as the last. The melody was in sync to the miserable lives they were all leading. Sighing he took a quick glance at Wolfwood, who was engulfed with the song, rapping every rhyme perfectly. 

The gusts of wind from the open window, tousled his natural black hair making it more ruffled than before. Perched on his nose were black sunglasses that seemed to have dropped right out of the eighties. Catching the glint of the sun were two silver piercings on his right eyebrow.His skin was a dark tan that was complemented by his white beater. The cut of the shirt exposed the dark muscles on his arm. Curving around his biceps was a tattoo of a long red dragon. Its elegant head peeked around his strong neck. The redness of the dragons tail mixed with the blood that was dripping down the length of his arm. 

__

This guys a lunatic, Vash thought looking at the now drying blood. 

"Do you need to go to a hospital you're arms bleeding pretty badly." He asked rather shyly. He was still scared shitless of what this guy could do.

The song ended and they reached another stop, Wolfwood took the time to look at his bleeding arm, "Naw, "came his reply, "the bullet just grazed me." 

Nodding, Vash just stared off at the horizon were a slow string of cars were all lined up. The line of cars in front of them was expansive, stretching out as far as Vash could see. The orange sun causing them to look like bits of melting metal, swaggering on the road. Several car horns went off as many tried to plow their way through, all rushing to get someplace fast. Cars honked and just got jammed more as the afternoon traffic began to pick up.

****

"It's gonna be a while" Wolfwood murmured starring off into the horizon. The heat that had been left in the dust before was beginning to catch up to them. The smoldering warmth was causing sweat to begin gathering in Vashs forehead. The burning sun above them was cutting through the thick gray clouds enrapturing the whole city in heat. Not to mention that so many years of pollution had caused the greenhouse effect to increase drastically. 100 degrees was nothing compared to the heat California had to endure.

"Sorry, my AC's broken**,**"Wolfwood muttered turning over to look at the passive blonde.

"No, its ok," Vash said looking up to meet his eyes, even though Wolfwood was still wearing his sunglasses. 

The dark haired mans mind was racing, he hadn't really looked at Vash before, but now that he was starring straight at him he was left speechless. Vashs spiky honey blond hair was drooping down slightly.His long bangs brushing against bright aquamarine eyes. His face was glistening with a thin sheet of sweat; that slid downporcelain cheeks that turned pink from heat. 

__

I can't fucking believe it, he thought starring at Vash_, He looks exactly like him._ _The only difference is the hair, and the mole he has under his eye, but other than that they're exactly the same_. He tried his best not to gawk**_. _**No way, this guy can't be the one though, he's too naïve, too innocent…Turning away from Vash he faced the cars ahead**_, _**Fuck I need a cigarette…

Sighing, Wolfwood opened the car compartment in front of Vash. His arm leaning against the blondes thigh as he fumbled through the various objects inside.Vash held his breath.The proximity of their bodies, the smoldering heat, along with smell of blood made him shudder. Their bodies were so close together, but it didn't feel awkward, it felt almost as though it was the most natural thing in the world…

Finally finding what he was looking for Wolfwood pulled away and leaned back in his seat. He opened a carton that contained cigarettes and took one long white cylinder out. Flicking open a silver lighter he lit the waiting filter. The next song started which literally made Vash jump since the opening guitar was heavy and all his muscles were tense. 

"Are you alright" Wolfwood asked trying not to laugh, "If you want I'll turn it down."

"No it's ok, its just I'm not used to listening to Slipknot" Vash replied embarrassed.

Slipping the cigarette in between his lips Wolfwood threw his lighter back in the compartment, and turned the stereo down anyways. Slowly, the traffic began to clear up and the cars began to scatter towards their own destinations. Each one oozing out into the streets.

"I turn left here, right?" Wolfwood mumbled through the cigarette in his mouth.

"Yea," Vash replied, concentrating on the black straps of his backpack. He didn't know exactly why but he was starting to like Wolfwood. He was just one of those people you meet who you know from the start are gonna change your life. Just the way he drove, how he smoked, it was like he just didn't give a fuck. He didn't seem to care about himself or others. There was something oddly appealing about that.

_It's just the whole bad boy thing_ Vash consoled himself, _I probably just wish I could be like that. _Wolfwood represented everything that the streets had to offer, starring out the window, he realized he wanted every single bit of it_. _

****

Tbc

Authors Note: Sorry about all the music references, (Slipknot, Linkin Park, Ether, ) I was just in a musical place when I wrote this.

__


	3. I got My heart but my Hearts no Good

****

Authors Note: Oooh people are actually reading this, cool. 

****

The Perfect Drug

Chapter 3 

I got my heart but my heart's no good

The black Mustang slowly pulled up besides a row of pristine white houses; each one identical to the rest. Their white picket fences enclosing in perfectly manicured lawns; sparkling under the afternoon sun. It was a perfect image of suburban America. Each identical house isolated from the rest. There was no identity, no personality, only similarity; sameness.

This world was completely different from the real world. It was too perfect, it was so fake. Just looking at it made Wolfwood cringe inside. _Damn_, he thought, _All that's missing is the barking dog shitting all over the lawn._

There was one house that look different among the rest simply because it was built on a slope. It sat high above the rest of the world, nestled between the shadows of trees.

"That's me…" Vash said pointing to the house on the small hill.

"Alright then. You get the money, and we'll wait for you out here." Wolfwood told the blond stopping in front of his house.

"You're not coming with me?" Vash asked opening the door, and stepping out of the vehicle.

"No," he said rummaging through the stuff under his seat, "But I got something just in case you decide to bail…" His hand enclosed over a black metal object which he aimed to Meryls head. 

"Unless you want her brains splattered all over the place I suggest you hurry up." Wolfwood stated in an icy tone holding Meryl up at gunpoint.

Vash just stared at the gun. His brain was sending signals to move, but his body didn't respond. Wolfwood noticed his reluctance to move so he aimed the gun at him instead. "Do you need a bullet through your chest to move, or are you capable of doing it on your own?"

The gun pointed to his chest gave him more of an incentive to start walking.He turned quickly and ran up the steps to his house. 

As soon as Vash was out of sight Meryl pushed the gun towards the floor, "Put that shit away," she grumbled. The dark haired man complied and dropped the gun in one of the compartments. 

He leaned back in his seat trying to relax. "You know, you need to watch your back," he began, "You could have been killed today."

Meryl just smirked, "Nicky, I didn't think you'd care."

Peering at her from his position Wolfwood just chuckled, " I could care less what happens to you Meryl, I just don't want to dispose of another dead body…" 

"You're such an asshole…" she muttered facing the window. They both grew quiet as they waited for Vash to return; the only noise being the ticking of Meryls wrist watch.

"So who is he?" Wolfwood asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"The blonde, who is he?"

She smiled to herself, "Why, you jealous?"

"No, just wondering what a cutie like him would be doing with you." He didn't even need to look up to see the pissed off look in Meryls face.

"Don't you fucking dare get between Vash and I." She warned venomously. If she hadn't been injured she would have been ripping Wolfwood into pieces by now.

"Oh so he is your man?"

"No, not yet, but I'm working on it." 

"So I guess…that means he's available…" 

"Wolfwood I mean it, don't get between us."

"Are you that insecure?" he asked laughing. 

Meryl just looked away, finding the outside scenery much more interesting. 

"Don't worry he's not my type." He assured her. As soon as the words left his mouth Vash burst out the door, running towards the car. 

"Here" he said placing the money in Wolfwood's outstretched hand, "$100."

Looking over the money Wolfwood counted each crisp bill to make sure it was all there. Grinning he stuffed the money into an envelope and dropped it in a compartment along with the rest of his possessions. "Well, it was nice doing business with you, Vash. Hopefully we won't have to see each other again" 

"Yea… right," The blonde murmured out of breath from practically flying down the stairs.

"So Ms. Stryfe, were do I drop you off?" Wolfwood asked looking back towards the younger girl.

"Meryl if you want you can stay with me" Vash offered shyly.

"No Vash I don't want to be an inconvenience. You've already done so much for me." She added sweetly.

"Alright then." He said waving goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yea, see you tomorrow." 

Wolfwood just rolled his eyes before driving off; tires screeching as they hit the pavement.

When they got back into the main street Meryl burst into laughter, "See, what did I say?" she asked Wolfwood between giggles, " I got him eating out of the palm of my hand." 

Wolfwood glared at her through the rearview mirror, "You're a bitch."

He didn't know exactly why Meryls interest in Vash bothered him so much. 

__

It's probably just because she treats men like shit and _she's a dumb, drug addicted bitch, _He thought smugly.

He had met Meryl years ago when she had come to them for her first hit. She started out with weed, like everyone does, but then she slowly moved up the ladder of doom. He could understand were she was coming from though. From what he heard she came from a broken home. Her mother an alcoholic, her father a wife beater. She had runaway; she left her home and went to live with her best friend Milly. It seemed she did drugs in order to deal with the reality called life. But that still didn't excuse her from treating men like shit. 

Still though he barely knew Vash, so why should he care?

__

Vash, Vash, Vash, he thought, _Was that the name Knives had used? _Knives had talked about his brother before, but Wolfwood had never really paid much thought to it until now_. _He had to talk to Dominique about it, he was pretty sure she had noticed it too. They were so identical it was scary.

__

But if it is his brother what then? What does Knives want with him, what does he want with us? 

The rest of the ride went uneventful, but he was still relieved when he pulled up besides Meryls apartment building. 

"Well, aren't you going to help me?" Meryl asked struggling to get out of the car due to her injuries.

"Naw, I got better things to do."

"Fine, Fuck you!" She spat slamming the door to accentuate her anger.

Annoyed more than ever that she would hurt his baby like that, Wolfwood decided to fuck with her head one last time. Poking his head out the window he yelled out to her, "Hey Meryl!"

"What?" she asked expectantly.

"Say hi to Milly for me" he said grinning before speeding out of the alley.

Meryls jaw dropped as she glared daggers after him. 

"Asshole!" She yelled before limping up the stairs to her apartment. 

*******

Cuddled up in a black leather couch, Vash was drifting to and from sleep.His mind reviewing all the things that had gone on that day; starting with the encounter in the alley.

__

If I hadn't gone there…then I wouldn't have met him.

Wolfwood…His mind gently chanted turning his thoughts towards the dark haired man he met. Even though there was a certain roughness around Wolfwood, he still looked very young. He couldn't be older then twenty two_. _Vash sighed thinking about his mussed black hair, his tan skin, his piercings, and of course his dragon tattoo_._

He probably has more tattoos, like on his chest or back**. **In his mind he gently ran long fingers across muscled skin.His fingers sliding up towards his face as he looked into his eyes.

__

I wonder what color his eyes are…

Maybe onyx or green. 

No

They're probably blue, or gray**. **

Yea, deep gray eyes that could belong to no one other than Wolfwood.

Wolfwood…That couldn't possibly be his first name. Maybe it's his last name. 

He mentally started making up scenarios for him.

__

Ok, His first name is Mike, 

No, 

Michael. 

Yea Michael 

He's 19, and works as a DJ in a club. 

He's a DJ, but he's also an emcee, because the boy can rap.Vash thought smiling**.**

__

Even though he would be an underground rapper, he would stillperform in packed arenas. 

And I'd get to hang out backstage because we'd be good friends. 

He giggled at his own stupidity. 

__

If anything Wolfwood would be a hit man or an assassin. _He obviously knows how to use a gun…_

Images of him holding up a gun to his chest flitted through his mind. The black metal gleaming in the light. Truthfully the gun had enticed him, beckoning to touch it; run his fingers along the trigger. He never held a weapon before, but there was something familiar about it. Like as if in his past life he had used one. And then there was the person wielding the gun… that thought itself sent chills down his spine.

__

I am officially fucked

He was stressing over a guy, a guy he barely knew.

Vash had been attracted to guys before, that really didn't scare him. What scared him was how strongly he felt after spending only half an hour with him. 

__

He could be a rapist for all I know.

But still…I wouldn't mind spending time with him.

He could picture both of them at a rave, carefully lodged between blaring music, and multicolored lights. His body would be pressed up against a wall, while Wolfwood kissed him. 

Vash parted his lips imagining what he would taste like. 

__

He probably tastes like sin. 

His fantasy became more vivid, imagining the adrenaline running throughout his system due to the drugs, and the exhilaration of being with him. Their lips meshing desperately as their fingers interlaced…

And just as it was beginning to get good, the front door burst open. Startled, Vash jumped upand fell off the couch. 

Rem stood at the door juggling her keys along with two grocery bags. Noticing the limbs on the floor she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Um yea, I was just asleep." Vash responded embarrassed

"I'm sorry" she said walking in. She placed the bags on the table immediately emptying them out, "Are you hungry?" she asked removing some cans.

Vash closed the door, leaning against it, "No, not really."

"Good then, that gives me time to cook," She stated busily taking out pots and pans.

"Do you want any help." He asked taking the remaining food out of the brown paper bags.

"No honey," Rem stated from the sink, "Just finish your homework."

"Okay," Vash agreed putting away the last objects. Exiting the kitchen he made his way up the stairs to his room. Upon reaching it he realized he didn't have his backpack.

__

Oh shit! He thought_, I left it in Wolfwoods car! _He dropped on his bed exhaling deeply. 

__

I guess this means I have an excuse to see him again, he thought grinning. _Funny how fate works…_

****

TBC

Author Note: Sorry I didn't update in a while, but I blame it all on school. Lousy piece of…. Anyway next chapter probably wont be up till December, and if it comes out sooner its because I quit school and decided to devote all my time on this fic. I'm having so much fun writing this.


	4. You're the only one that's Understood 1

****

Authors Note: Ok, this chapter turned out to be longer than expected so I cut it down to 2 parts. The second part is taking forever to write, especially because I keep losing what I wrote, so it wont be posted till maybe a week or two. Till then I decided to post part 1. Cuz I didn't want to have you guys wait until the whole chapter was done, u guys cant wait 2 more weeks right? Yea I thought so. Sorry for the delay!

****

The Perfect Drug

Chapter 4 

You're the only one that's understood

Part 1

A horizon of pink dissolved into a velvety gray sky, as the sun sank beneath the Earth. The newly born darkness cascaded over the city, encompassing it in a cool, silver glow. Neon arrays of light flashed throughout the sky as clubs and bars became packed. Between all the boisterous celebration the night partook in, Wolfwood sat perfectly still; hoping to distract his mind from the burning fire that was manifesting on his arm. He gripped the edge of his stool tightly as two gloved hands finished stitching his wound.

"Come back in a week," A calm, calculating voice said wrapping his arm in gauze, "Unless of course your dead by then."

Wolfwood opened his eyes relieved that the searing pain was over. He ran his fingers along his newly patched arm deep in thought. "Dead?" he finally spoke, addressing Caines statement, "I can't die, I'm immortal." He grinned cockily before jumping of the stool.

The silent sniper gave him a very cold glare. He couldn't understand how someone so young and hopeless like Wolfwood, could be part of the Gun Ho Guns. Their organization was one of the most powerful in Sacramento, made up of only the best criminals. From snipers, to hijackers, to assassins, the Gun Ho Guns were the best at what they did. From what he'd seen, Wolfwood did not fit the bill. But Knives had recruited him for a reason. It'd be interesting to see what that was. Maybe their leader had seen some potential, though Caine doubted any existed.

"Thanks Caine!" Wolfwood shouted, leaving the Gunsmith. "I'll see you in a week then!" 

He made his way towards the tattoo parlor next door. Both stores were located next to each other, since they both were owned and operated by Gun Ho Guns. A couple of streets down was Gunsmoke, a nightclub were most of the Guns worked at. The path leading towards the three locations were drug routes were dealers made their drop. It was a triangle of business that everyone was a part of. One way or another, everyone was linked to this world of corruption. And the sad thing was, no matter how graceless or degrading life on the streets could be, there was no way out. 

Wolfwood knew this. He had tried to run away from this lifestyle many times now, but no matter how far he went, no matter how hard he ran, he always found himself back on the same spot. He had resigned himself to the streets, he had become a slave to them like everyone else. The only difference was that he accepted it. 

In reality there wasn't much Wolfwood could complain about. Business was good, the money was great, and the respect you got for being a Gun Ho Gun was unmatched. No other gang had the respect the Gun Ho Guns had in the underground. But then again no other gang had a mastermind behind them. Knives was the leader, the boss, the one who made every decision and ran things. If there was one thing Wolfwood didn't like about their exclusive club, it had to be Knives

There was something unnerving about Knives, something not quite humane, but Wolfwood hardly ever saw him. In his eyes the true heart of the Gun Ho Guns was the nine criminals that belonged in it. They had formed a family. They were the only family each of them had. When things got sour, they all had each others back. That was the main reason for joining. It was never about working with Knives, or the money. Deep down he knew they were all just searching for a family, for a place to call home. 

Stepping into the tattoo parlor from the back door, Wolfwood made his way towards the sounds of a needle probing itself deep into someone's flesh. Walking down the hall he entered a room, were he found Midvalley busy at work.

"Hey Valley," he said before plopping down onto a nearby couch.

"Hey!" Midvalley answered, looking up from his customer. "Where have you been all day?"

"Running errands for Dominique." Wolfwood stated, propping his feet up.

Midvalley chuckled deeply, "She's got you under control, huh?"

"Hell no," The younger man protested. "Where she at anyways?"

"Probably working."

"Already?" Wolfwood asked glancing at the clock stationed on the wall. "It's still really early…" 

"She could be, I haven't seen her all day." The older of the two responded going back to work. He pressed the fine point of a needle into the back of what seemed to be a young boy. Wolfwood couldn't really tell. All he could see was the boys back, along with the tousled blonde hair poking here and there.

"Do you have the car?" Midvalley asked suddenly, pulling Wolfwood from his observations.

"Um…Yea, I just need to empty it out."

"It's in perfect condition right?"

"Of course!" Wolfwood lied through his teeth, "You know me, I didn't drive it at all."

"Good. When you hand me the keys, I'll hand you the money." Midvally muttered concentrating on the fire he was manifesting on the young boys back.

After staring at the young customer for a while, Wolfwood finally had to ask, "Isn't he a little young?" 

Midvalley shrugged, distorting the natural skin tone into an array of colors. "He had money, who am I to discriminate?"

Wolfwood couldn't help but snicker, "It's all about the Benjamin's with you, isn't it?" 

"Shit, I gots ta get paid." Midvalley protested, accidentally pressing down too hard on the boys skin.

"Ow," came the yelp underneath Midvalley's hands.

Wolfwood realized that was the first sound he heard the kid make thus far.

__

Damn, when I got my first tattoo I didn't stop cussing until a week after I got it done. He thought to himself, _That has to be one brave little boy._

"Yo, kid, who you roll with?" He asked curious to see were this young cat came from.

"I roll with no one, I'm on my own." Came the muffled reply. His voice sounded hoarse and croaky, but it was unmistakably that of a child. 

__

Damn, this thug probably hasn't even hit puberty yet. 

"So you hustle?" Wolfwood continued, thoroughly amused.

"Fuck yea." Came the response, sounding seemingly inappropriate emitting from such a young boy. "Money, power, respect, it's the key to life," He continued, sounding as if he had been reciting that motto his whole life.

Both Midvally and Wolfwood had to laugh. This kid had been them years ago. Wolfwood smiled as he remembered the days of his childhood, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy towards the young boy. Being young and on the streets was the hardest life anyone could have. He could still remember how helpless and lost he was. He had to grow up at a faster rate in order to survive the cruelty of the world. Even though some part of him was old and mature beyond years, Wolfwood still held on to a childish demeanor in order to salvage a childhood he never had. 

"What's your name?" Wolfwood asked, getting ready to leave.

"Zazie…Zazie the Kid."

"You're one brave motherfucker Zazie …" He paused looking down at the young boy, "Maybe someday you can join us."

"Join who?"

But by the time Zazie had asked his question Wolfwood had already walked out onto the busy streets.

****

"Are you serious?" Rem asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

Vash nodded slowly; eyes glued on the TV screen.

"I can't believe it. Meryl seems like such a nice girl…" 

"I couldn't believe it either," Vash responded, "But then again I'm not surprised." 

"Why not?" Rem asked popping more buttered kernels into her mouth.

"Well, she doesn't exactly have the perfect life." Vash explained, completely engaged on the game he was watching.

"I see what you mean…" she paused deep in thought, "And that's exactly why I provide you with everything you need." Rem said curling up on the couch. "I would just die if you got involved in such filthy habits."

Vash's eyes briefly flickered to his mother who had now turned her gaze towards the TV. "Yea," he said quietly, "That would be a shame…" 

He was sick and tired of the sheltered life he was given. He couldn't blame Rem for it though, she was a single mother trying to raise a child on her own. 

__

Still though, I wanna struggle for something. Just once in my life, I want to earn something the hard way instead of it being given to me on a gold platter. His gazed focused on the glowing screen, thinking about the images he hadn't been able to dislodge from his mind all day. 

__

Wolfwood, he's the only one that can't be given to me so easily**. **That's fine, I don't mind fighting for what I want... 

Making up his mind that in fact Wolfwood was what he wanted, Vash want back to watching the game. 

****

In an empty parking lot out back, a 1969 Shelby Mustang hid beneath roaming shadows. Wolfwood approached the priceless piece of machinery sighing deeply. As soon as he reached it he ran his hands across the black paint finish, sliding down towards the car door.

"I can't believe we have to say good bye all ready." He whispered, "I'm gonna miss you so much…racing and running away from those pigs…They were never able to catch us, we were way to fast." He grinned remembering how close he had been to killing himself in one particularly rough police chase. "You took good care of me, and I'm going to love you forever," He whispered dejectedly before he began to empty out the car.

He glumly began to take out the various objects that had been left in the car. Shifting through various articles he found a black backpack on the floor of the passengers seat.

__

This aint mine, he thought yanking out the backpack.

He opened it and took out the first paper he found. Lifting the crisp, white paper into the light, his eyes roamed over it until he found 'Vash Saverem' neatly printed in black ink. 

__

Vash…

His eyes ran through the paper once more, searching for something, but only finding equations_._

"Vash…" The name left his lips before he could even realize what he was saying. Still staring at the perfect handwriting, he felt something queasy in his stomach. 

__

I guess…I guess I better return this. He thought shaking any other thought roaming in his head.

He didn't know why the idea of seeing the blonde again put him in better spirits. He was upset about saying goodbye to his car, but the prospect of seeing Vash again made the pain disperse. Picking the back pack up along with the rest of his stuff he walked towards the tattoo parlor to hand over the keys.

******

Along the streets of Sacramento expensive shops lined the streets. Rich floral lights illuminated the clean areas were young ladies danced and laughed in their own high. They pirouetted and posed in their rich, plastic, luxurious lifestyle. The rich played an ignorant charade night after night. In the dissolve of darkness war did not exist. There was no pain or suffering, just the simple enjoyment of life. The circumstances they were living in cut lives short, so people enjoyed it the best they could. This was the decent part of town, not the slums.

In the ghettos, the hoods, or Harlem's, it was a different story. Life was not always so enjoyable. In fact, many needed help to make their life better. No matter what the want or the need was there was always someone ready to provide. No matter how twisted, wrong or indecent dreams could be; someone made it legal. Drugs and sex were just the tip of the iceberg that made up the underworld ofsouls searching desperately to fulfill unlimitless wants and needs. Among these scavengers was Dominique prancing the streets like she did every night. Many would seem selling yourself to the streets as wrong or immoral, but to her it was the only way to survive. The streets were home, and they were calling.

She walked sensuously letting the black lace of her dress cling to her thin form; swaying gently with every step. Sliding long fingers through her onyx locks, she scoured her surroundings. It was always important to have a way out in case the eye in the sky came. Police sirens rang out in the distance, but they were too far to worry about. It was still early, the party didn't get started until the clock hit ten. But already desperate souls hovered aimlessly looking for a direction; she was more than glad to provide one.

As she was about to approach a frequent customer the lights of a black Lexus dissolved her vision. 

__

Shit. She thought glancing at the approaching car. 

Sure enough the driver pulled up besides her rolling the windows down.

"Get in." The driver ordered in a low voice.

"I'm working right n-"

"I said get in." The voice cut her off speaking more harshly. Dominique knew she couldn't escape, so she slid into the passengers seat obediently. The driver nodded approvingly as he drove toward a destination familiar to them both.

"Shit," she breathed again. It was never a good sign when Legato came looking for you. She glanced at the silent driver, wondering what it was he had in store for her. As they near their destination, she got a sinking feeling she didn't want to find out.

__

TBC

****

End Notes: Hopefully that wasn't disappointing, I feel so bad for not updating in a while. Anyway don't fret, part deuce is almost done. Its cold, its 4 am, I'm sleepy, tired, and its snowing outside…Peace out.


	5. You're the only one that's Understood 2

****

Author's Note: I finally finished this shit! Fi-na-lly! Man I hated this chapter from the start, I'm so glad its done. Took a while because I had a lot of shit riding my ass, but here it, is the end to chp 4.The loooooooooooongest chapter thus far, even after I split it in two. The funny thing is, that this chapter is the same size as the other four combined, woot that's a lot of writing

****

The Perfect Drug

Chapter 4

You're the only that's understood

Part 2

The black Lexus sped through traffic on the streets. Legato's gloved hands griped the steering wheel as he slid in and out traffic. The half-opened windows ushered in a rapid breeze sending Dominique's jet black hair spiraling around her. Beside her, Legato's amber eyes stayed transfixed on the road as he dodged cars like flying bullets. His pale blue hair fell lazily across his face shrouding away any flicker of emotion. They traveled in silence except for a few car horns aimed in their direction. 

Dominique's head was a whirlwind. Outside she appeared calm and relaxed, but inside her heart was palpitating too fast for her to bear. 

__

What does he want from me? _I haven't done anything wrong, have I? _She thought, nibbling on her bottom lip. _Maybe it was something I said…_

Flustered, and beyond nervous, she instinctively raised her fingers towards her mouth and began to bite her nails. Dominique's nervousness was due to the reputation Legato had. He was known as the harbinger of tragedy. Nothing good ever came from encounters with him; at least that's what she heard. 

Legato was a member of the Gun Ho Guns, but in a higher rank then the rest.Or what Midvalley liked to call, theofficial 'Knive's bitch' position.He spent every hour of the day with Knives. The only time he talked to the rest of the crew was when he brought them their missions.Spending time withhimother than to receive missions could only end in tragedy. That's what happened to the last people who met up with him.

There was something disconcerting about him. Just looking at Legato made Dominique's skin crawl. He wasn't bad looking; he was just creepy. The intensity of his presence unnerved her. It was as though he could read every single thought in her mind. No matter how good someone could be at lying, the truth always managed to surface when Legato was the one asking the questions.

Not finding a possible scenario for Legato's appearance, Dominique resigned herself to view the world passing by her window. The pounding of the wind outside slowly began to fade; signaling the car coming to a stop. 

"We're here," Legato's smooth tenor voice proclaimed over the loud music emitting from a club. Slipping her hand onto the cold door handle, Dominique opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. 

An acid green sign burned down on her thin form. Glancing up, she saw the flickering lights spell out something she did not want to see; Gunsmoke.

__

So it isn't Legato who I have to deal with… it's Knives.

***

The young kid in the tattoo parlor had reminded Wolfwood of some of the most important people in his life. Pulling his bike onto a deserted driveway, he proceeded into a small-dilapidated building in the outskirts of town. 

The building was an orphanage that many children called home. Wolfwood had grown up in the same orphanage years ago. A small church used to be attached to it, but that church had been destroyed during a bomb raid. The orphanage had been rebuilt over the years, but the church still laid in a pile of rubble. Though the church was no longer standing, the building still brought a state of nostalgia upon Wolfwood. The empty halls still vibrated with voices of the past, some dead, but still lingering in his heart. 

He slowly approached the receptionist desk were a young brunette was furiously scribbling on a notepad. Her desk was littered with papers. She had several pencils tucked behind her left ear and a couple of sticky notes stuck on her tight black shirt.

Wolfwood allowed himself to smile at the site. After so many years she was still the messiest person he knew. He sat on the desk, causing her to jump in surprise. "Hey Alex," he murmured looking down at her. Her eyes widened in surprise behind her thick glasses. 

"Nick!" she squealed upon recognizing his face. Immediately she jumped out from her chair and into his arms. A flurry of papers followed, as they slipped from her desk and onto the floor. The pencils that had dangled precariously on her ears slipped and banged noisily on the oak desk. She didn't mind the mess at all though, there was nothing more important than the person standing before her. "Oh my God, Nick, where have you been?" she asked tightening her grip on him.

"Working." he replied wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I haven't seen you in so long," she mused, "You haven't been in school in like…forever!"

"I'm living on my own, I have bills to pay." 

"I know, I know, but I still missed you like crazy." She said patting his cheek affectionately. "So did you come to see the kids?"

"Of course, I miss the little rats."

She laughed as she let go of her lethal grip, "Well Chapel is playing with them right now in the living area." 

"Thanks Lexus" Wolfwood said getting up from the desk.

"No problem." she responded smiling brightly at the usage of her nickname. "Maybe I'll see you in school again."

"Yea, who knows. One of these days I may just make a special appearance," he laughed running his hand through her brown tangled hair. She snorted amusedly leaning into his touch.

"Keep your head up, ok?" he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead before disappearing through the hall.

Alex smiled as she went back to work. 

__

I'll keep my head up…As long as you keep your on…She thought as she went back to filing documents with a new found energy.

Wolfwood passed through dimly lit halls thatwere plastered with children's drawings. Most were nonsensical doodles, scribbles, and such, but some had deeper meanings behind them. One drawing that always caught his attention was one of an apartment building. On the sidewalk, in waxy gray crayons, were several dead bodies, with pools of blood surrounding them. It seemed so tragic that a child would carry that grotesque image for the rest of their lives.

The cruelty of the streets still affected most of the kids in the orphanage. The reason why kids even found themselves in an orphanage was because of the oppression in the streets. Family's were destroyed and torn apart by violence. Whether it was domestic violence, or violence on the streets, death was familiar to all the kids in the orphanage. War tore parents away from their children and caused many to be homeless. Growing up without a mother or father figure was common. Loosing family members at a young age was how the story went for most of the kids in the orphanage.

Finally reaching the living area, he found Chapel being assaulted by several kids.Wolfwood stood off in the corner watching the children bounce around jubilantly. Their small smiling faces not marred by the imperfections of the world. They grinned and laughed as if they had no worries. Which was true, they didn't have to worry about paying bills or making money. The chaos outside the orphanage did not exist. Their childhood was intact, and for that itself, Wolfwood could allow himself a smile.

He was so busy watching the kids, that he failed to notice a small figure walking towards him. A five-year-old girl had emerged from her room. She stumbled sleepily over her long pajama pants, but managed to make the long trek to where Wolfwood stood. She scrutinized the tall boy before her; eyeing his features carefully. 

"Nicky? She whispered looking at him curiously. 

Startled, Wolfwood looked down to see the five year old looking into his eyes expectantly.

"Hey sweetie," he whispered kneeling down in front of her. Her onyx eyes widened with excitement as the traces of sleep left her.

"Nicky!"she shouted at the top of her lungs, lunging into his arms. 

In a matter of seconds, he found himself on the floor with an army of children on top. Various shouts and cries of "Nicky!" insued as the kids began to latch on to him.

"Finally," Chapel sighed, over the hysterical shouting. "I was wondering how I would get them off me." 

Wolfwood giggled underneath the small army of limbs. 

"It's good to finally see you again Nicholas," Chapel stated pulling the younger man out of the pile.

"It's good to see you too." Wolfwood replied getting up. He stood in the place he had been struggling to run away from for so long. Looking into Chapels lens covered eyes, he smiled, "It's good to be back home."

***

The climb up the dingy stairs felt as though it took an eternity. Finally standing outside of Knive's office Dominique felt the butterflies in her stomach start acting up again. Instead of pretty butterflies fluttering about, she felt huge hairy moths drudging around her insides; simply put she felt sick. 

Legato unlocked the door sliding it open. Pressing his hand against the brunette's back, Legato promptly shoved Dominique inside, closing the door behind her.

"Dominique its such a pleasure to see you." A voice exclaimed in front of her. 

Adjusting to the light around her, Dominique noticed the figure of Knives standing behind his desk. She stood by the entrance, awkwardly looking around. It was the first time she had ever set foot in his office.The pangs of anxiety she had been feeling began to form into curiosity. She forgot all about the blonde standing before her, and allowed her eyes to roam the perimeter. She was impressed by how luxurious his office was. Knives was known to be involved in shady business, so she was aware he had money, but definitely not the mad dough his office showed.

The room was small, but two walls composed of glass, gave the effect of a larger room; stretching into the city skyline. The office was furnished industrially with a lot of silver and metal. The walls were painted a warm chrome set of by silver frames that held paintings of grotesque images. Paintings of disfigured bodies, and decapitated heads; Dominique wasn't too surprised at Knive's taste in aesthetics. Though the room felt metallic and cold, the splays of warmth on the walls made it feel more homely. It made Dominique feel more at ease, even with the psychotic paintings all around her. The room was warm and cold all in one; even Knives set off that stark contrast of flesh and steel.His image reflected a battle of humanity against machinery. There was almost a robotic feel to his demeanor, as though he had been programmed to be faultless.Every strand of bleach blond hair was spiked to perfection. His skin was eerily translucent but glowed flawlessly under the warm lights. His eyes in contrast, were a piercing metallic blue which showed no feelings or emotions. His wardrobe was impeccable, there were no wrinkles or creases on his crisp attire. The only sign of his humanity was the unbuttoned top of his shirt along with the rolled up sleeves. He walked a thin line between being robotic and human. 

Looking down at her rumpled dress, Dominique felt a little disheveled compared to her surroundings. Running a hand through her wind lashed hair, she slowly approached the feral being in front of her. 

"How are you?" he asked stepping towards her. 

"I'm fine," she answered as calmly as possible. "How are you?"

"Exceptionally good, now that I know you're doing well." He smiled placing a hand on her bare shoulder. The cold metal of his Rolex bumped against her skin, causing a shiver to run through her (1). Whether it was from the cold, or his presence, Dominique couldn't tell. She forced herself to look neutral, although she was scared stiff inside.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Knives voiced softly leaning against her.

"Not that I can think of," she answered truthfully, "To what are you referring to…exactly?"

Knives sighed placing his chin on the mass of black hair, "I'm referring to my brother," he said squeezing her shoulders. Dominique flinched as his fingers dug into her skin. 

__

That's why he wanted to see me. He wanted to know about his brother…But how did he find out about that? Monev and E.G wouldn't have told him… And then there's Nick…but he wouldn't have said anything either… 

Easing herself out of his grip, she sat on a nearby leather chair trying to gather her composure."If you want me to confirm what you already know then I will. Today we saw someone that held a remarkable resemblance to you." 

Knives leaned against the edge of his desk; arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at her, "Is that all?"

"I just saw him briefly…" she responded waving her hand away as though to dismiss it. "The only person who might know more would be Nic-" Immediately cutting herself off, Dominique realized her mistake.

"Nicholas?" Knives prodded, eyebrows raised in a pleasant surprise

She tried to show indifference, but the look on her face was that of a deer caught in a cars headlights.

"Thank you Dominique, that's all I needed," Knives smiled as he pressed a button on his desk. The metallic door slid open revealing Legato patiently waiting to escort her out.

***

In the club masses of bodies pressed together as they danced to the frenzy of sounds emitting from E.G's turntables. (2) Underneath the rage of the strobe lights E.G stood behind a set of turntables, trying to figure out what vinyl was which. Though he knew how to DJ, he had no idea what songs to play. Wolfwood was the one who had the playlist and knew what songs were in each vinyl. Without Wolfwood E.G was hopeless. It was impossible to figure out the music each vinyl contained. He had made a couple of random selections and ended playing nothing but slow dance songs. An electronic song was currently playing but the crowd was definitely getting restless. Gunsmoke was more of a dancehall club and E.G knew he better find a good jam soon. It was half past nine, and Wolfwood was nowhere to be found. Not to mention a rattled Dominique had just left the club accompanied by the freak of Legato. He looked up to where Knives office was located. Something was up.

***

Wolfwood looked down at the group of children starring up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

"Aw, c'mon, don't do this. I have to go to work," he explained sadly, "but you know I'll be back." 

If it were possible, their eyes enlarged glistening with unshed tears. Their bottom lips began quivering simultaneously, in a weak attempt to keep him in the orphanage. Wolfwood sighed feeling his heart leaden. He hated leaving, because he never knew when he'd be able to see the children again. 

"I promise I'll be back as soon as possible, ok?" It was the best he could do, promise them. They reluctantly nodded, wiping away tears that had been threatening to leak.

"Ok, group hug," he said breaking the tension. The kids giggled and tried their best to fit into his arms all at once. "Now you guys be good. Listen to Alex and Chapel, and I don't want to hear any more complaints about the nuns. You beter know your Hail Mary when I come back." He warned releasing his grip on them.

"Ok!" they exclaimed jumping up and down. Wolfwood grinned at their eagerness. Waving one last time he left the orphanage.

****

"Where da fuck were you?" E.G growled, as Wolfwood finally appeared running up the staircase. "I thought I was gonna have to DJ all night." 

"I went to the orphanage." Wolfwood answered as he hastily ran to the booth. He quickly began to flip through the vinyl crates picking out the records they would need for the night. Picking out a _Ruff Ryder_ vinyl, he set up his table, grimacing at the odd collection of sounds that were emitting from the spiky haired ones turntable. "What the fuck is that?" he asked horrified.

"How should I know, man, I don't know what da hells in this shit!" E.G growled over the weird jumbled electronic beats. "We need to start labeling all this bootlegged shit," he motioned pointing at the unlabeled records.

"You need to learn how to read, because the name is in the inside!" Wolfwood exclaimed showing E.G the inside covers. In black typed letters was the name of the artist, album, and genre. 

E.G blinked starring at the perfectly labeled records, "Man, I can't read your handwriting" he grumbled.

Shaking his headWolfwood slipped on his headphones as he let _Down Bottom _run. As soon as the opening of the song began to sear across the club, the crowd instantly became swept up in its rhythm. They began to dance and shout the lyrics, as though it was the anthem for the streets. 

__

"Hell yea we bust our guns!"(3)

Wolfwood smiled approvingly at the sight below them, "See only I can rile em up like that."

E.G scowled, "It's cause I wuz here to warm em up for ya." he muttered walking out of their booth. "I'm a get us some drinks, ya dig?"

"Yea bring me a Corona." Wolfwood said as he began to set up for a blend. 

The orphanage was something that kept him alive, spinning vinyl kept him sane. There was something almost therapeutic about scratching, creating, blending, and synchronizing sounds to a melodic level of harmony. It was like finding peace of mind. Finding a small part of Eden in this whirlwind of life. His mind was slowly losing itself in the music when the weight of someone's stare caused his eyes to snap open.

Standing behind him hidden in the shadows was Legato. His golden eyes flashing under the dark lighting. He approached the DJ booth stealthily enough to make Wolfwood wonder if he had moved at all.

"Knives wants to see you," he said through a voice that sounded like crushed velvet. Soft and silky, but raw and unnerving. 

"R-Right now?" Wolfwood asked sounding shakier than he wanted.

"Right now," Legato smiled, eyes glowing under the strobe lights. He began to walk away, and Wolfwood quickly followed the retreating figure.

__

Knives wants to see…me? He thought following Legato._ This can't be good. _Conjuring up all the possible reasons Knives would want to see him, he could only come up with one; Vash.

Wolfwood was so busy thinking about who could of leaked the info that he didn't even notice the climb up the dark stairs nor the wait in front of Knive's door. When he realized the only person who could of told was Dominique, he was already standing a couple of feet away from Knives. 

"Wolfwood, it's nice to see you." Knives stated greeting him. 

"Whaddup Knivez" Wolfwood responded as he plopped onto the leather armchair that Dominique had occupied earlier. 

The blonde glared, but kept up his facade. "It appears you have some information I want." 

"And what would that be?" Wolfwood asked searching for his cigarettes.

"Don't play dumb Nick, you know exactly what I want."

Wolfwood arched an eyebrow eyeing Knives quizzically, "I really don't know what you're talking about, so why not make it specific," he stated pulling out a crumpled pack.

Knives approached Wolfwood the same way he had done with Dominique, in a way that could only be described as predatory. "Don't even try to fuck with me Nick," he growled snatching the cigarette that Wolfwood had just pulled out. "I'm the last person alive you would want to fuck with," he snarled as his hand crushed the white cylinder.

Wolfwood looked on half intimidated half annoyed. The last thing he wanted was for his limbs to end up like the cigarette in Knive's hand. He didn't doubt in a second what Knive's was capable of. If inspired Knive's might even make a nice pie out of his severed body parts to send his relatives. Just the thought itself caused bile to rise in his throat. 

"It's about Vash isn't it?" Wolfwood asked taking another cigarette out. 

"Yes," Knives answered becoming silent as he stared out the window overlooking the city. "I want you to protect him."

Wolfwood stared at the blonde speechlessly. For as long as he could remember Legato was always the one who gave out missions and assignments. Knives never told them directly what they had to do, and all of sudden Knives demanded to see him in his office to give him an assignment? 

"Say wha?" 

Knives glared at the perplexed boy; he wasn't one to repeat things twice. "I want you to protect him. I want no harm to come to him. I want you to hold him under close supervision, and watch every one of his moves."

Wolfwood sat dumbfounded for a while as he let the mission sink in. "Wait, your asking me to watch over him?" he looked at Knives with an expression of deep confusion. "I can't be watching over him 24/7, I have a job, school to attend, and not to mention a life!" 

__

Knives is being ridiculous not to mention inconsiderate. There is no way that I'm going to put my life on hold for an assignment. _I'm not gonna be a fucking babysitter…_He thought angrily.

"Even if I do watch every single move he makes, wouldn't it be obvious? He probably would think I'm a stalker or some shit, I mean no offense Knives but this is a pretty lousy mission." He gritted through the cigarette in his mouth as he fumbled with his lighter.

Knives glowered, "I don't care what you have to do, sleep outside his window every night if that's what will get the job accomplished,but if Vash gets hurt in any way, you're the one who's going to pay the price."

Wolfwood sat there, cigarette dangling from his lips, "Why me?" 

So many thoughts and questions were racing through his head.The day had been one of those that never ends, and just when he thought he could scratch and relax, Knives decided to drop a bombshell on him. He couldn't help but feel slightly ticked off. "Wouldn't this type of thing be easier for someone like Dominique? I'm sure she could probably find a million excuses to stay in his bedroom."

"Everyone else will receive very important missions. This is the one I decided to designate to you, but you're already making excuses." Knives snapped as he paced the room, "maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you're not capable of being anything but a petty thug on the street."

Wolfwood didn't respond. Knive's words were like a slap across his face. If there was one thing Wolfwood couldn't stand, it was being told that he could never amount to anything.

Knives began to speak calmly once more, "Don't worry about your job or the money. You'll be getting a pay check from me every week, which should be enough to take care of you and Vash."

"The money isn't a problem," Wolfwood stated hiding behind a billow of smoke.

"Oh really, then what is? Why are you being so reluctant?" Knives asked, carefully watching the other boys expression.

"I…" Wolfwood trailed off thinking hard.

__

Why **am** I being reluctant? Any other time I would be jumping at the possibility of an assignment. Why don't I want to accept this?

"No reason I guess," he muttered weakly still not being able to work through his feelings.

"Well in that case I want you to transfer to his school as soon as possible," Knives said handing Wolfwood a small stack of papers. "I trust it won't be too much trouble for you?"

"No of course not. I'll transfer tonight." Wolfwood stated flipping through the crisp white pages.

Knives smiled for the first time. Not a genuine smile, but a sinister one that hinted satisfaction. "Good, it's your duty to protect him and make him happy, got it?"

Wolfwood stopped flipping through the pages in order to look up at Knives, "Whoa, you said nothing about making him happy." he protested.

"I just did." 

Wolfwood tried to open his mouth in order to protest, but closed it shut knowing damn well that it wouldn't do any good to argue.

"Well then I'm assuming you accept."

Wolfwood nodded reluctantly. Getting up Knives walked back to his desk, "Just in case something does happen to my brother, I won't take it out on you."

Startled, Wolfwood looked up at those freezing blue orbs.

"It will be the children at the orphanage who will pay the price for your mistakes."

Wolfwood's jaw dropped._How could Knives know about them? How the fuck did he find out?_

"I know everything about everyone, understand? It makes no use hiding, because eventually I'll find out." He told the boy smiling bemusedly at his shocked expression. "Are there any questions?" he asked turning his attention from the gaping boy to the club below.

"N-no..." Wolfwood stuttered in pure shock.

"Good, now don't disappoint me." He stated grinning.

Wolfwood stood up shakily. _What did I just get myself into? _He thought as he left the presence of a true maniac.

****

__

It felt unusually cold. Vash rubbed his hands up and down his arms in order to warm himself up. His vision was blurry, but even through the haze of sleep he found a steel gaze wrapped around him.

"Brother, are you ok?" 

"I'm fine." He heard himself speak. The voice sounded young and childish.

"We have to get out of here." He could hear the voice and the gaze behind those words, but everything else was lost in the darkness of his subconscious. 

He felt himself nod at the words and began to search for an escape.

Silver, metal, cold, dark, steel, "I can't find a way out"

A hand pressing against a metal door; alarms going off. Vash felt dizy, the once dark blue room was swimming in bright red; he felt hot.

"I can't-I'm scared…" He said falling back, eyes closing. 

Blue, red, orange, black.

"Brother don't leave me…have too…"

"I can't," he felt himself whisper again, "I just can't do it." Ice blue orbs stared back at him, accusingly. "I'm sorry," he felt the words leave his throat, dying as he hit the cold metallic floor.

Vash awoke in a cold sweat. He struggled to catch his breath, drowning in the stuffy room. Groping around for his blankets, he threw them on to the floor and slipped out of bed. The heat in his room was unberable. He brushed away the sweat trickling down his forehead as he opened one of his windows. The cold night air blasted against his warm skin. Breathing more calmly he relaxed and tried to dislodge those eyes from his mind. But they remained. 

Ice blue; almost a perfect replica of his own, except they were darker…colder. They had haunted his dreams before, but the images were coming stronger now. It seemed as though the dream was becoming clearer every day... Before it was just sounds and flashes of colors. Now there were voices; images and a feeling in his chest. Vash ran a hand across his chest feeling the rhythm of his heart. He felt sad, that was the only way to describe the feeling; sadness and…hurt?

Picking up a gray hoodie from his cluttered floor, Vash left his room, and went down the long spiral stairs.He made his way towards the kitchen and slipped on his burgundy Puma's which he had left there hours ago. He couldn't fall asleep even if he had tried.The images were to fresh, the feeling to urgent. 

Pocketing his keys he gently opened the door, as to not make a sound, and crept out into the night.

***

Wolfwood was currently sitting in a park bench smoking away. The hazy wisps of smoke curled around his face, clouding his vision, as his minds current state. His mind was a jumbled mess of questions and accusations, feelings and resentments. He tried to keep order of what he was thinking, but it was useless since the thoughts rushed at him a million miles per hour.

"What the hell am I getting into?" he asked aloud.

He had just spent an hour hacking into the schools computer. He had easily broken into the schools database, and managed to enroll himself into Vashs classes. Unfortunately for him, most of Vash's classes were advanced placement. So to get into most of those had to create an imaginary school record. With the record he had in his old high school he probably wouldn't even be allowed to step foot into this school. Problem was, he didn't know how long he would have to spend watching over Vash and failing an advance level class meant he would have to drop out of it. 

__

I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. I have to be one stupid ass motherfucker, he thought bitterly finishing his cigarette.

***

Vash shivered as he stepped into the cold night. As soon as he was out of sight from his house, he broke into a run. The cold night air slamming against his warm skin; sweat instantly drying against the cold breeze. He ran trying to get the feeling out of his chest. It hurt, and he could feel hot tears creeping in his eyes. 

__

Why do I want to cry so badly? Why do I feel so much pain right now? 

He quickened his pace practically flying down the street.

__

He called me brother…But it's just a dream, nothing more, I don't have a brother…I'm an only child. But then why am I so sad? Maybe I did have an older brother. Maybe he died… but then why wouldn't I remember? Why would Rem keep it away from me? She wouldn't do that…

His muscles were getting tired, he was staring to gasp for breath, but he urged his body on, almost as if he could reach the answer that way.

__

There'd be pictures, a birth certificate, but there's nothing. Nothing to prove the existence of a sibling. But his eyes-I-I feel as though I betrayed him…I betrayed him…

Vash was so lost in thought he didn't even notice the person walking in front of him. Colliding into another body, they both tumbled onto the ground.Vash landed face down on the wet grass. He laid there gripping the blades of grass in his hand, not moving, not feeling.

"Damn…Are you ok?" a rather hoarse male voice asked standing up. Vash felt a weight lift of his legs, and began to push himself of the ground.

"I'm fine…" he whispered trying not to cry. 

"Vash?" 

Slowly turning around Vash looked up to meet stormy gray eyes.

"Wolfwood?" he asked trying to keep the shakiness in his voice from showing. 

"Vash, are you ok?" Wolfwood asked worriedly looking at him. His eyes were gleaming with unshed tears, his voice was quivering, and he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"I'm fine," the blonde whispered again, not being able to stop the trembling in his voice. 

Wolfwood stood there awkwardly wondering what to do. Looking down at the shaky blonde he did the only thing he could do; wrap his arms around him. Vash eagerly accepted the contact and wrapped his arms around Wolfwood's neck. Pressing his face against Wolfwood's chest Vash could feel the hot tears leaking out. He let go of the pain building up inside of him, and let the tormenting tears finally spill out.

"Oh Vash I'm sorry," Wolfwood whispered wrapping his arms around the smaller ones waist, "I should have been watching were I was going…"

"It's not that," Vash whispered hoarsely in-between sobs. His small frame shaking as he crumbled onto the ground. Wolfwood followed him shortly, scooping him into his arms. 

"Whatever it is, it's ok." Wolfwood whispered trying to comfort him. The blonde simply clutched on to him, not wanting to ever let go. Wolfwood felt his heart breaking at the sound of Vash crying. He sounded heart broken. He ran his fingers up and down his arm trying to calm him down.

__

He's so small and innocent. He doesn't deserve this, Wolfwood thought bitterly, _he doesn't deserve to have a lunatic as a brother…_He knew Vash was unaware of Knives existence. Legato had spilled some secrets to the Gun Ho Guns one night. He told them Knives was a raving lunatic obsessed with his brother. He told them how Knives haunted his brother, how he hadn't said, but Wolfwood could tell Vash was haunted by a memory he didn't even know existed

Wolfwood closed his eyes feeling the turmoil running through him. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He was going to lie to Vash, keep away a secret he had the right to know. It was his mission to take care of Vash, but Wolfwood knew it was more than that. He wasn't sitting on the cold wet grass in the middle of the night because of Knives. He was sitting there because of Vash. He wanted to help Vash, he wanted to protect him, take care of him…maybe even make him happy…

__

But I'm going to lie to him; I'm going to let him suffer…I'm going to break his heart…

With Vash lying in his arms, desperately hanging on, Wolfwood felt an ache inside of him. He felt tears prick in his eyes as he looked at the tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry," Vash whispered sniffling.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Wolfwood replied brushing away the tears that traveled down the porcelain skin. His breath caught in his throat as his fingers raced down Vash's cheek towards his lips.

"I shouldn't have, I-I probably messed up your shirt," the blonde whimpered, ashamed that he had gotten carried away with his emotions.

"Don't worry about it," Wolfwood breathed against the pale skin, inches away from his lips, "It's not important…" 

Vash shook his head closing his eyes shut. He placed his forehand in his hands, trying to get away from the haunting image that followed him. Wolfwood placed his chin on top of the blonde spikes, bringing Vash's small body against his own. They sat there, in the middle of the night, both lost in the oblivion of the their thoughts.

__

I'm going to regret this…

__

TBC

**End Notes:** Wasn't that long? I felt that shit took 4eva to write. Whew, *wipes away imaginary sweat*

Ok I won't write for a loong time, god knows how long, so I wanted to point out why. I cannot write simple fics, my life would be easier if I did, but I can't. There's always a complicated plot, and that's how I screw myself over. This fic is no exception, I know the summary is just like 'oh high school,' but unfortunately its gonna get deeper than that. So I got to go back to the drawing board and make sure I don't dig myself into a hole.

Next, there are a lot of Trigun characters running around, and I want to make sure they all get properly developed. They are all inter-linked in here, and I want to make sure no one gets fucked over or brushed aside. Everyone's important, and I've been getting too OOC with them.

Lastly, I'm not satisfied with the direction the story is going in. It took 4 chapters to get through one day, ONE day! I can just imagine how many chpters it'll take for day two…Also originally this was about drugs and high school, and there hasn't been a lot of that. So I have to go back and regroup my plot. Not to mention, I'm letting my experiences get into the fic, this story is about them, not me, so I need to stop doing that. And I need to stop with all the street life. This story aint about the streets, it aint about the ghettos or the hoods. This fic is about two ppl becoming addicted to something forbidden, (one another ^_^) so no street dreams, I'll save that for my next Trigun fic called: From the Window in my Room, but that's another story…

So anyways, I'll be back soon, and maybe wen I do come back I'll be a stronger writer, cuz this fic gots potential and I'd hate to be the one to screw it up. Not too bad for a ghetto girl

(1) Knives be blingin!

(2) Everytime I see ''In the club' that song gets stuck in my head. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go shwarty It's shour birthday, sike I'm not gonna sing it. 

(3) I love that song, and it is the anthem for da streets, or at least it was, back in da day… Man I sound old

I wanna give a shout out to all the people who reviewed, you rock! And to all the ppl who don't review, you guys rock too! And Mad Producer, if I you are who I think you are, then you need to stop talking smack fool, cuz my ryhmes be iller than the shit you be spitin! Lol, go back to listening to Justin Timberlake you rapper wannabe, stick to the pop bullshit, cuz this game is for the real ryders! And I bought Meteora and it rocked, so take that! Woo Linkin Park! Alright I'll stop, whoa I'm in the middle of ho-where!

****

Shameless plug: Check out my gallery it has 2 V/W pics so check if yas bored, you have to go to profile and click on the homepage link to get there, um yea or something, yo I don't know man, don't ask me I'm high!


End file.
